Kingdom Hearts
|Veröffentlicher = 20px|Japan 20px|Vereinigte Staaten von Amerika 20px|Europa/20px|Australien |Erscheinungsdaten = 20px|Japan 28. März 2002 20px|Vereinigte Staaten von Amerika 17. September 2002 20px|Europa 15. November 2002 20px|Australien 22. November 2002 |Genre = |Spielmodi = Einzelspieler |Altersfreigabe = : 6+ : 7+ : 0 : 11+ : G8+ |Plattform(en) = }} Kingdom Hearts ist das erste Spiel der Kingdom Hearts-Serie. Das Spiel dreht sich um einen 14-jährigen Jungen namens Sora und seine Reise, nachdem seine Heimatwelt von bösartigen Kreaturen, bekannt als Herzlose, zerstört wird und die Suche nach seinen Freunden, die bei der Zerstörung von einander getrennt worden sind. Während der Reise trifft er viele klassische Charakter der Filme und einige Charaktere der -Videospiel Reihe. Der Titel des Hauptsongs ist "Simple and Clean" und wird von gesungen. Chronologisch spielt Kingdom Hearts nach Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep und vor Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories sowie dem gleichzeitig stattfindenden Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. Handlung [[Datei:Düstere Vorahnung (Artwork).png|250px|thumb|left|Die Hauptcharaktere aus Kingdom Hearts.]] Kingdom Hearts beginnt mit Soras Reise zum Ort des Erwachens, wo ihm vorhergesagt wird, was für Ereignisse bald stattfinden werden, kurz darauf geht es weiter zu den Inseln des Schicksals, auf dem Sora gemeinsam mit seinen zwei besten Freunden Riku und Kairi lebt. Die drei Freunde suchen einen Weg, die Inseln zu verlassen und neue Welten zu erkunden und bauen dafür ein Floß. Eines Nachts jedoch werden die Inseln von der Dunkelheit und schattigen Kreaturen angegriffen. Sora sucht seine Freunde und findet Riku, welcher in der Dunkelheit verschwindet um herauszufinden, was ihn dort erwartet. Kurz darauf wird auch Sora von der Dunkelheit erwischt, kann sich aber mit der Macht einer mysteriösen Waffe, dem Schlüsselschwert, befreien und vor der Dunkelheit verteidigen. Mit dieser Waffe kann er auch die Schattenkreaturen vernichten und eilt danach zum geheimen Ort, wo er Kairi in der Nähe der Tür findet. Sie dreht sich zu ihm um und spricht seinen Namen aus, als sich die Tür plötzlich öffnet. Ein wuchtiger Schlag der Dunkelheit schleudert Sora und Kairi aus der Höhle heraus. Kurz darauf sind die Inseln von der Dunkelheit zerstört und er treibt umher, ohne zu wissen wo seine besten Freunde abgeblieben sind. Währenddessen verlässt König Micky seine Welt, um es mit der immer stärker werdenden Dunkelheit aufzunehmen und hinterlässt für seinen Magier Donald Duck und seinen Ritter Goofy eine Nachricht, in der steht, sie sollen den "Schlüssel" finden. Donald und Goofy verwenden ein Gumi-Jet und reisen zur Stadt Traverse, wo auch Sora gelandet ist. Sora trifft erneut die Kreaturen, welche seine Insel zerstört haben, und trifft auf Leon, ein mysteriöser Schwertkämpfer, welcher Sora erklärt, dass die Kreaturen Herzlose genannt werden, dass sie Herzen verschlingen und dass das Schlüsselschwert die einzige Waffe ist, die sie vernichten kann. Der Herrscher von Leons Heimatweg, ein Mann namens Ansem, wird nachgesagt, die Herzlosen studiert zu haben. Donald und Goofy tauchen bei Leons Gefährtin Aerith auf, welche den beiden die gleiche Geschichte erzählt. Kurz darauf trifft Sora auf Donald und Goofy und sie verbünden sich zusammen, um gegen einen großen Herzlosen zu bestehen. Von da an reisen sie gemeinsam um nach Soras Freunden und den König zu suchen. Die drei reisen gemeinsam zu verschiedenen Welten und finden heraus, dass das Schlüsselschwert auch Schlüssellöcher verschließen kann, Pfade, welche die Herzlosen verwenden um zu den Welten zu gelangen. Eine Gruppe von Bösewichten, angeführt von Malefiz, ist währenddessen auf der Suche nach den sieben Prinzessinnen der Herzen, um das Schlüsselloch zu Kingdom Hearts zu öffnen, einer Fundgrube an Wissen, Macht und der Quelle aller Herzen. Dieser Gruppe gehört nun auch Riku an, welche von Malefiz Versprechungen geködert wird, dass sie ihm hilft Kairi zu finden. Zur selben Zeit säht Malefiz Misstrauen in Riku, indem sie ihm sagt, dass Sora ihn und Kairi vergessen hätte, da er nun neue Freunde und sein Schlüsselschwert hat. Die zunehmende Feindseligkeit von Riku ermöglicht es ihm, Kairis Körper zu finden, allerdings fehlt ihr Herz. Sora und seine Freunde erreichen schließlich Hollow Bastion, die Heimatwelt von Ansem und dem Hauptquartier von Malefiz. Riku nimmt Sora sein Schlüsselschwert ab und sagt ihm, dass es ihm schon die ganze Zeit gehört hat und Sora nur der "Lieferjunge" ist. Donald und Goofy nehmen den Befehl ihres Königs sehr genau und folgen nun Riku, da sie dem "Schlüssel" folgen sollen. Sora nimmt all sein Mut zusammen und betritt die Bastion dennoch und fordert Riku erneut heraus und erklärt ihm, dass die Stärke seines Herzens durch seine Freunde kommt. Seine Freunde stehen ihm wieder bei und somit kommt auch das Schlüsselschwert wieder. Bloßgestellt flieht Riku und trifft einen vermummten Mann, welcher ihn anstachelt, mehr Kraft der Dunkelheit zu verwenden. Sora, Donald und Goofy treffen und besiegen währenddessen Malefiz. Kurz darauf treffen sie auf den sich seltsam verhaltenden Riku mit einem neuem Schlüsselschwert, welches die Herzen öffnet. Er führt sie zu Kairi, welche immer noch kein Herz hat und daher teilnahmslos rumsitzt. Riku erzählt dann, dass er komplett von Ansem besessen ist. Der neu geformte Ansem erklärt, dass Kairi die letzte Prinzessin der Herzen ist und ihr fehlendes Herz, seit der Zerstörung von den Inseln, in Soras Körper gefangen ist. Sora besiegt Ansem, dennoch ist es ihm nicht möglich das Schlüsselloch von Hollow Bastion zu verschließen, da Kairis Herz immer noch in seinem Körper gefangen ist und das Schlüsselloch somit unvollständig ist. Sora verwendet Ansems Schlüsselschwert gegen sich selbst, um Kairis Herz und sein eigenes freizulegen, was ihn in einen Herzlosen verwandelt. Kairis Herz kehrt in ihren Körper zurück und somit wird das letzte Schlüsselloch vollendet. Danach schafft sie es mit der Kraft ihres Herzens Sora wieder in menschliche Gestalt zu verwandeln. Die Gruppe beschließt Ansem zu folgen und seinen Plan zu vereiteln. Ansem zieht sich an Das Ende der Welt zurück, welches die Fragmente aller Welten, welche von den Herzlosen zerstört worden sind, beinhaltet. Nachdem er gefunden und besiegt ist, erklärt er seinen Glauben, dass die Dunkelheit der wahre Ursprung der Herzen ist und sucht nach Kingdom Hearts, der Quelle aller Herzen und somit die ultimative Quelle der Dunkelheit. Nach dem Öffnen der Tür zu Kingdom Hearts erscheint Licht, welches Ansem endgültig besiegt. Hinter der Tür sind Micky und Riku, welcher wieder über die Kontrolle seiner Selbst ist. Die beiden helfen Sora und den anderen beiden die Tür wieder zu verschließen, da sich viele große Herzlose dahinter verbergen, jedoch müssen Riku und der König auf der anderen Seite bleiben, da die Tür von beiden Seiten verschlossen werden muss, dafür verwenden Micky und Sora beide ihre Schlüsselschwerter. Die zerstörten Welten werden größtenteils von selbst wieder zusammen gebaut und Kairi wird zurück zu den Inseln des Schicksals gebracht, doch vor ihrem Verschwinden verspricht Sora ihr, dass sie sich eines Tages alle wieder vereinen werden. Sora, Donald und Goofy entscheiden, dass sie sich wieder auf die Suche nach Riku und Micky machen, auch wenn sie Ahnungslos sind, wo sie mit der Suche beginnen sollen. Glücklicherweise taucht Pluto auf, mit einem Brief vom König im Maul und rennt damit weg, weshalb Sora, Donald und Goofy ihm folgen. Der stille Erzähler vom Beginn des Spiels erzählt in der letzten Sequenz, dass es Soras Schicksal ist, die Tür zum Licht zu öffnen. Ein Jahr später, im geheimen Ende, trägt ein mysteriöser Junge zwei Schlüsselschwerter und findet Riku in einer neuen Welt und gibt vor zu wissen, wo Sora ist. Charaktere Sora [[Datei:Hüllenartwork KH.png|250px|thumb|right|Die Charactere aus Kingdom Hearts]] Ein 14-jährige Junge, welcher auf den Inseln des Schicksals mit seinen besten Freunden Riku und Kairi lebt. Nachdem die Welt von der Dunkelheit verschlungen worden ist, findet er sich selbst in einer anderen Welt wieder. Er reist durch verschiedene weitere Welten, gemeinsam mit Donald und Goofy, um seine Freunde Riku und Kairi zu finden. Er trägt das Schlüsselschwert, eine magische Waffe, mit der er die Dunkelheit vernichten kann und die Herzen der Welten verschließen kann. Seine Name bedeutet "Himmel". Riku Riku ist ein 15-jährige Junge und der beste Freund von Sora und Kairi und lebt mit den beiden gemeinsam auf den Inseln des Schicksals. Sora und er haben eine gutartige Rivalität zueinander. Er war als eigentlicher Träger des Schlüsselschwertes auserwählt, jedoch gab er sich der Dunkelheit hin, damit er seinen Traum erfüllen kann, andere Welten zu sehen. Sein Name bedeutet "Land". Kairi Ein 14-jähriges Mädchen, welches auf den Inseln des Schicksals landete, als sie klein war und ist seitdem die beste Freundin von Sora und Riku. Ihr Name bedeutet "Meer". König Micky Der König von Schloss Disney, welcher sich auf die Reise machte, um das Geheimnis der Herzlosen zu ergründen. Er hinterließ eine Nachricht an Donald und Goofy, damit sie den "Schlüssel" finden sollen, womit der Schlüsselschwertträger Sora gemeint ist. Donald Duck Der Hofmagier von Schloss Disney. Er ist auf der Suche nach dem verschwunden König, indem er durch viele Welten mit dem Gumi-Jet reist. Donald und Goofy haben sich mit Sora verbündet, um gemeinsam nach ihren König zu suchen. Goofy Der Kapitän der Königlichen Ritter von Schloss Disney. Er ist mit Donald auf der Suche nach dem König. Ansem Der frühere Herrscher von Hollow Bastion, welcher sich selbst in einen Herzlosen verwandelt hat, damit er Kingdom Hearts finden kann, mit dem er glaubte, die ultimative Macht der Dunkelheit zu erlangen. Final Fantasy Charaktere sind die Macher des Spiels und haben mehrere verschiedenen Charakter ihrer eigenen populären Final Fantasy-Spielserie in die Geschichte integriert. Tidus (aus "Final Fantasy X") Tidus ist ein Junge, welcher auf den Inseln des Schicksals lebt. Sora kann ihn zu einem Kampf herausfordern und verwendet als Waffe einen Stock Er ist auf der Brücke und dem Balkon zu finden. Wakka (aus "Final Fantasy X") Wakka ist ein Jugendlicher, welcher auf Inseln des Schicksals lebt und wirkt als wäre er der älteste dort. Er kann von Sora zu einem Kampf herausgefordert werden und kämpft mit einem Blitzball als Waffe. Er ist am Strand und beim Wasserfall zu finden. Selphie (aus "Final Fantasy VIII") Selphie ist ein Mädchen, welche auf den Inseln des Schicksals lebt. Sie wirkt sehr verträumt, dennoch kann auch sie von Sora zu einem Kampf herausgefordert werden und verwendet im Kampf ein Seil als Waffe. Sie ist beim Steg zu finden. Squall Leonheart (aus "Final Fantasy VIII") Squall erscheint in der Stadt Traverse. Er nennt sich selbst Leon, eine Verkürzung seines Nachnamens, da er sich selbst die Schuld gibt, seine Welt nicht retten zu können und es sich auch nicht verzeiht. Gemeinsam mit Yuffie und Aerith hilft er Sora auf seiner Reise. Leon kann auch als Gegner in drei verschiedenen Cups der Arena des Olymp bekämpft werden. Yuffie (aus "Final Fantasy VII") Yuffie erscheint in der Stadt Traverse. Beim ersten Mal als Sora sie sieht, hält er sie fälschlicherweise für Kairi. Sie hilft ihm gemeinsam mit Leon und Aerith auf seiner Reise. Yuffie kann als Gegner in zwei verschiedenen Cups der Arena des Olymp bekämpft werden. Aerith (aus "Final Fantasy VII") Aerith erscheint in der Stadt Traverse. Sie informiert Donald und Goofy über die Herzlosen und gibt Sora ein paar Taler. Nach den Ereignissen in Hollow Bastion lehrt sie Sora Vitaga. Cid (aus "Final Fantasy VII") Cid erscheint in der Stadt Traverse. Er gibt Sora das Buch "Hundert-Morgen-Wald", in welcher sich die gleichnamige Welt befindet und rüstet den Gumi-Jet mehrfach nach. Später ist er in der Nähe zum zweiten Bezirk zu treffen und verkauft dort Gumi-Blöcke an Sora. Cloud (aus "Final Fantasy VII") Cloud erscheint in der Arena der Olymp als Gegner, welcher von Hades angeheuert worden ist Hercules zu besiegen. Er wird beinahe von Kerberos besiegt und lehrt Sora die Fertigkeit Sonic Klinge. Er erscheint später zweimal als Gegner in verschiedenen Cups der Arena des Olymp. Sephiroth (aus "Final Fantasy VII") Sephiroth kann später, nach den Ereignissen in Hollow Bastion, in der Arena des Olymp gefunden werden. Er erscheint als optionaler Endgegnerkampf in der Platinum-Runde, beim ersten Mal jedoch ist es noch der zweite Kampf mit "????". Die Mogrys (aus "Final Fantasy III" und allen späteren Titeln) Die Mogrys erscheinen in der Stadt Traverse. Einer der Mogrys kann bereits im 1. Bezirk gesehen werden, wie er in der Nähe des Weltausgangs herumläuft und die anderen befinden sich im Accessoires-Laden und in der Schmiede, wo Materialien zu Gegenständen und Ausrüstung geschmiedet werden können. Temporäre Gruppenmitglieder Temporäre Gruppenmitglieder sind Welten spezifische Charaktere, welche Soras Gruppe beitreten um ihm während der Zeit, die er und seine Freunde in der Welt verbringen, helfen und sind deshalb nur in den Welten in der Gruppe, zu denen sie auch gehören. Diese Charaktere freunden sich auf Anhieb mit Sora an, während er auf der Suche nach Riku und Kairi ist. Jeder Charakter kann in die Gruppe aufgenommen werden, indem Donald oder Goofy aus der Gruppe genommen wird und dafür das Temporäre Gruppenmitglied beitritt. Tarzan (aus "Tarzan") Tarzan ist nur in Tiefer Dschungel verfügbar. Er kämpft mit roher "Dschungelstärke" und seinem Speer. Seine passiven Fertigkeiten erhöhen seine Angriffskraft und die Chance einen kritischen Treffer zu landen. Aladdin (aus "Aladdin") Aladdin ist nur in Agrabah verfügbar. Er kämpft mit "Straßen Akrobatiken" und einem Säbel. Seine passiven Fertigkeiten erhöhen die Wahrscheinlichkeit, das Gegner Kugeln und seltene Gegenstände fallen lassen und die Beschwörungsleiste. Arielle (aus "Die kleine Meerjungfrau") Arielle ist nur in Atlantica verfügbar. Sie kämpft mit Tränken, welche bestimmte magische Effekte haben und ihren Schwimmkünsten. Ihre passiven Fertigkeiten erhöhen die MP Erholung und die Hinterlassenschaft von seltenen Gegenständen. Jack Skellington (aus "The Nightmare Before Christmas") Jack Skellington ist nur in Halloween Town verfügbar. Er kämpft mit Magie und seinem Angsttaktiken. Seine passiven Fertigkeiten erhöhen die Wahrscheinlichkeit, das Gegner Kugeln und seltene Gegenstände fallen lassen und die Beschwörungsleiste. Peter Pan (aus "Peter Pan") Peter Pan ist nur in Nimmerland verfügbar. Er kämpft mit seinen Flugkünsten und einem kleinen Dolch. Seine passiven Fertigkeiten erhöhen die Wahrscheinlichkeit, das Gegner Kugeln und seltene Gegenstände fallen lassen, die Chance auf kritische Treffer und die MP Erholung. Das Biest (aus "Die Schöne und das Biest") Das Biest ist nur in Hollow Bastion verfügbar. Er kämpft mit seinen tierischen Sinnen, Klauen und roher Gewalt und. Seine passiven Fertigkeiten erhöhen die Chance einen kritischen Treffer zu landen und die MP Erholung sehr. Beschwörungen Durch seine Reisen findet Sora Beschwörungssteine, welche er zur guten Fee bringen kann und dadurch eine Beschwörung aus dem Stein erhält. Die Juwelen sind in Wahrheit die Herzen der Beschwörungen, geschaffen als die Welt von der Dunkelheit verschlungen wurde, jedoch mit einem besonders starken Herzen. Die Beschwörungen nehmen den Platz von zwei Gruppenmitgliedern ein, außerdem müssen beiden Gruppenmitglieder bei Bewusstsein sein. Das Geweihte Land, Das Land der Drachen und alle anderen Welten wurden von den Herzlosen zerstört, zwei Ausnahmen sind jedoch Dschinni und Naseweis, welche freiwillig Sora begleitet haben, ohne das ihre Welt zerstört wurde. Simba (aus "Der König der Löwen") Simbas Juwel ist der erste im Spiel, welchen Sora findet. Sobald der Juwel bei der guten Fee war, wird sie die Beschwörungen erklären. Simbas Angriff ist ein Auflade-Angriff. Sobald der Lade-Knopf losgelassen wird, wird Simba einen Brüller loslassen, welcher alle Gegner in der Nähe Schaden zufügt. Je länger der Angriff geladen wurde, desto höher der Schaden. Naseweis (aus "Peter Pan") Naseweis wird erlangt, sobald Nimmerland beendet wurde. Peter Pan sagt ihr, nachdem Käpt'n Hook besiegt ist, sie soll der Gruppe helfen. Naseweis wird Sora zu bestimmten Intervallen heilen und, falls Sora besiegt wird während sie beschworen ist, wird sie ihn einmalig im Kampf wiedererwecken und danach verschwinden. Dschinni (aus "Aladdin") Dschinni wird erlangt, sobald Agrabah beendet wurde. Aladdin verwendet seinen letzten Wunsch um Dschinni die Freiheit zu schenken, weshalb Dschinni beschließt Sora zu helfen. Dschinni verwendet zufällige Magie Attacken auf anvisierte Gegner. Seine Magiewerte sind normalerweise höher als die von Sora oder Donald. Bambi (aus "Bambi") Bambi ist eine gute Beschwörung für Gegner die stark gegen physische Angriffe sind, aber schwach gegen Magie oder einfach eine große Gruppe von Herzlosen. Bambi wird durch die Gegend springen und hinterlässt dabei eine Menge MP-Kugeln, was ihn zu einem guten Helfer für Magie-Attacken macht. Vom strategischen Punkt aus, wäre es sinnvoller Bambi als Dschinni zu verwenden, da Dschinni zufällige Magie verwendet, welches manchmal ein Schuss nach hinten sein kann. Dumbo (aus "Dumbo") Dumbo ist ebenfalls eine gute Beschwörung für mehrere Gegner. Wenn Dumbo beschworen wird, schrumpft Sora und landet in Dumbos Mütze. Er greift mit Wasser aus seinem Rüssel an, welches einen großflächigen Schaden anrichtet, während Sora in der Zeit, in die er auf Dumbo reitet, unverwundbar ist. Mushu (aus "Mulan") Mushu ist ein feuerspuckender Drache, welcher ideal geeignet ist um einzelne Gegner schnell zu besiegen oder einem Endgegner schnell viele HP abzuziehen. Dies liegt daran, dass seine Fertigkeit daraus besteht, schnell und viele kleine Feuerbälle auf seine Gegner zu spucken. Diese Fertigkeit ersetzt Soras normalen Angriff und ist ein wenig schwächer, kann dafür auf längere Distanz verwendet werden und somit Schäden zu reduzieren. Die Bösewichte Die meisten Bösewichte aus Kingdom Hearts sind von verschiedenen Disney Filmen, welche im Spiel vorkommen. Der wichtigste Disney Bösewicht im Spiel jedoch ist Malefiz und erscheint zuerst auch als Antagonist des Spiels. Dennoch ist ein Original Charakter, Ansem, Sucher der Dunkelheit, der Antagonist des Spiels. Beide Charaktere sind wichtige Endgegner, allerdings ist Ansem der letzte Endgegner. Folgende Charaktere sind alles Antagonisten von Kingdom Hearts, wovon der Großteil der Gruppe von Malefiz angehört. * Ansem * Riku * Malefiz * Hades * Clayton * Dschafar * Ursula * Oogie Boogie * Käpt'n Hook * Chernabog Die Herzlosen :Hauptartikel: Herzlose Die Herzlosen sind lebende Geschöpfe, dessen Herzen von der Dunkelheit infiziert wurden und die Rolle der "gewöhnlichen" Gegner, welche Sora und seine Gruppe vernichten müssen. Sie existieren nur aus dem Grund, um Herzen zu verzehren, sei es das Herz eines Geschöpfs oder das einer ganzen Welt. Verliert jemand sein Herz durch Herzlose, wird er selbst zu einem Herzlosen. Allerdings wurde auch Sora ein Herzloser, nachdem er sich selbst "entherzte" um Kairi zu retten. Im allgemeinen gibt es zwei Typen von Herzlosen, bezeichnet als "Reinblütige Herzlose", welche "natürlich" entstanden sind und "Emblem Herzlose", welche künstlich geschaffen sind. Die Emblem Herzlosen erhielten ihren Namen, da sie während ihrer Erschaffung mit einem Herzlosen Emblem versehen worden, um sie von den Reinblütigen zu trennen. Die Welten :Hauptartikel: Universum von Kingdom Hearts Spielbare Welten * Ort des Erwachens * Inseln des Schicksals * Die Stadt Traverse * Wunderland * Arena des Olymp * Tiefer Dschungel * 100-Morgen-Wald * Agrabah * Monstro * Atlantica * Halloween Town * Nimmerland * Hollow Bastion * Das Ende der Welt In Zwischensequenzen zu sehen * Schloss Disney * Das Geweihte Land ''Kingdom Hearts: Final Mix'' :Hauptartikel: Kingdom Hearts: Final Mix Kingdom Hearts: Final Mix ist eine erweiterte Version von Kingdom Hearts. Es beinhaltet viele zusätzliche Dinge, wie zum Beispiel neue Gegenstände, Gegner und Fertigkeiten. Außerdem hat es ein neues geheimes Ende, welches mehr vom angekündigten Kingdom Hearts II zeigt. Trivia [[Datei:Alternatives Kingdom Hearts Logo KH.png|thumb|Das Logo aus dem Kingdom Hearts Beta Trailer.]] * Kingdom Hearts wurde ursprünglich in Amerika produziert von Squaresoft und Disney; Squaresoft musste zu Disney, da beide Ideen in ein Spiel einfließen und somit Japanische und Amerikanische Ikonen zusammentreffen: Disney und Final Fantasy. * Da Micky der ursprüngliche Protagonist von Kingdom Hearts werden sollte, sieht Soras Kleidung so ähnlich aus wie die von Mickys, um auch gut mit Donald und Goofy zusammenzupassen. * Kingdom Hearts ist das einzige Spiel der Serie, indem der Spieler die eigene Gruppe angreifen kann. *''Kingdom Hearts'' hatte im Beta-Trailer ein anderes Aussehen, der Schriftzug "Kingdom" war in gold, aber der Schriftzug "Heart" war in einer anderen Version, außerdem fehlt das typische Kingdom Hearts-Herzlogo im Hintergrund. siehe Bild * Kingdom Hearts war das letzte Spiel, welches Squaresoft in Japan veröffentlichte, bevor sie mit Enix fusionierten. In Nordamerika wurde Kingdom Hearts ''von den heutigen Disney Interactive Studios und in Europa von Sony Interactive Entertainment LLC (kurz 'SIE, ursprünglich ''Sony Computer Entertainment Inc.''') veröffentlicht. Cover der Verpackungen Weblinks *Official US website *Official JP website *Official EU website ja:キングダム ハーツ nl:Kingdom Hearts (spel) pt-br:Kingdom Hearts (jogo) fi:Kingdom Hearts (Peli) Kategorie:Kingdom Hearts